


The Wheel of Fate is Turning

by tighthae



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Rivalry, how fluffy? idk..., idk tbh, this was on the verge of being a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tighthae/pseuds/tighthae
Summary: Jinho is scared of a person. Yes, just one person. One person has the ability to keep Jinho’s mouth sealed all the way shut. The thing is, Jinho has never actually had the chance to meet this person. Yep, he is afraid of one person that he has never met nor does he have a clue of who the man could possibly be.





	The Wheel of Fate is Turning

**Author's Note:**

> short story i threw up to get rid of my writers block. it has 0 proofreading i only went thru the spelling and not grammar and i probably missed lots of stuff still tiffany pollard gif of her saying i dont give a fuck also i took this idea from a prompt i forgot where i got it from but salute to the troops for giving me the prompt

Jinho has never once experienced friendship. No, he isn’t anti-social. Well, he doesn’t think he’s anti-social; Jinho has never had any social evidence to prove that theory. He’s not scared of people in general. Jinho is scared of a person. Yes, just one person. One person has the ability to keep Jinho’s mouth sealed all the way shut. The thing is, Jinho has never actually had the chance to meet this person. Yep, he is afraid of one person that he has never met nor does he have a clue of who the man could possibly be. That is, until today. Today, Jinho thinks he has finally met his maker. The feared protagonist. The hero of whatever tale that would come to life. The guy who always has the spotlight on him. The shining star. The Holy Grail. Whatever positive thing you could compare this dude to is exactly what he was. And for good reason too. Jinho paled in comparison to the new transfer student. Just like every other comedic side character to exist. This was his destiny, to forever be the punchline while the hero saves the day.

It all started on a Monday. Class was starting. Wooseok was juggling a stapler, three pencils, a coffee mug, and a textbook; Yuto was recording Wooseok doing his circus act; Hyunggu was busy trying to outsing Hwitaek; Changgu and Yanan were water the plants; Hyojong was sleeping in his own puddle of drool; Shinwon was trying to figure out how human existence came to be; and Jinho was staring off into space. The other students in the class were minding their own business. It seemed like a very normal Monday. Jinho was quite pleased with it. Unexpectedly, the door to the classroom opened. The teacher didn’t come until the end of the class to mark them all down for role call and they never got visitors, this was a complete surprise. 

“Hi?’ The person half introduced half questioned. “I’m a transfer student. Is this the right classroom? The secretary ladies told me to come here. Class 2-F. This is that classroom, right?’

Everyone in the room began to whisper. Most of these whispers were about how hot the new guy was and if he did P90X or whatever. Shinwon made a quiet comment on how he was somewhat cross-eyed which only reached Jinho’s ears. No one knew what to do in a situation like this. Of course, Hyunggu was the one to make the first move.

“Hi, I’m Hyunggu,” Hyunggu practically jumped in front of the new dude. “Class rep and can I just say your arms are super nice. Can I touch them?” The transfer student gave a breathy laugh and a smirk with a flex of his arms for Hyunggu to feel up. Hyunggu made a silent “Oh.” as he began to grope his arms. 

“Please don’t let him do that,” Mimi cut in while practically ripping Hyunggu off the boy. “He’s a flaming homosexual that doesn’t know his boundaries be weary,” Mimi shoved Hyunggu to the left of her. “If you were wondering, our teacher is a deadbeat and smokes weed all class period on the roof then comes down here to take role once class is over. You can just head to the front of the chalkboard and introduce yourself or whatever.” Mimi gesticulated to the general direction of the board. 

Hongseok did as he was told and stepped in front of the chalkboard while Mimi took her seat. “Uh, hi. I’m Yang Hongseok, transfer student. Me and my family just moved to Korea. I've lived in the States, Singapore, and China. Uh, I speak English and Chinese. The tuition at my old school was around fifty grand. Um,” Hongseok stopped and thought for a moment. “Want to see something cool?” Hongseok didn't even wait for a response before he was sitting with legs crossed. Everyone, including Jinho, looked at him curiously. Hongseok placed both his palms on the floor and lifted himself up, turning himself over, he put himself in a handstand position.

Everyone in the classroom broke into cheers as Hongseok stood up once again, a charming smile on his face. Everyone swooned. While everyone was admiring the new guy, Jinho was now thrown into a state of panic. Could this be the protagonist? Jinho thought direly. No. He responded to himself just as quickly as the question had popped up. He may be likeable and all, but protagonists are usually friends with the side character. We are not and never will be anything more than classmates. Jinho assured himself.

For the rest of the class period, everyone fawned and cooed over the new boy. Hyunggu was absolutely in love with him and took every chance he got to touch his body. Hongseok was even able to get Chanmi to crack a smile which was a once in a million years occurrence. No matter how hard Jinho tries to convince himself that this guy wasn't his nemesis, the more unconvinced he became. Everyone seemed to love him and he was already friends with the entirety of the classroom. Jinho would do whatever it takes to not get close with him.

“There's an empty seat right next to Jinho!” A voice exclaimed.

Fuck was the first word that passed through his head. This was not good. He would try to engage in conversation, then Jinho would have to ignore every attempt of conversation, then he would come off as rude, then everyone would hate him, and he would become the antagonist. As Jinho thought more about the chain of events that would happen because of this situation, he started to think that route wasn't so bad. He’d still be relevant. He wouldn't have any friends but it's not like he even had any now. Shaking all those thoughts from his head, Jinho put on a strong mentality. He couldn't become the evil guy! He just needed to be that badly drawn background character you see in a cartoon! That's it. That's exactly what he needed to be. He just needed to put himself on the spot once to be shoved back into the darkness again.

“Taken.” Jinho said.

A stunned silence overtook the classroom. This was the first time Jinho had ever spoken. That's not an exaggeration either. Everyone was shocked that the first thing Jinho had ever said in his entire high school career was one word. 

“Jinho spoke?” Hyojong asked, waking up from his oceanic nap.

“Can you say that again?” Mimi requested.

“Uh, the seat. It's taken. He can't sit here.” Jinho said awkwardly.

“By who?” Hyojong raised an eyebrow.

“Bag,” Jinho said as he slammed his backpack down on the desk next to him with the force of ten crackheads. “My bag. That’s where it goes.”

“I've never seen your bag there.” Wooseok commented. 

“Yea, well you didn't see that crack you in the sidewalk you tripped on yesterday either. So, there's that.” Jinho snapped. Jinho convinced himself that was only a moderate response.

“Rude!” Shinwon yelled from across the classroom.

“He can always share a seat with me.” Hyunggu suggested, tugging at Hongseok’s arm.

“That's a really, really, really, really, really, bad idea,” Mimi said while ripping Hyunggu off the boy for the eighth time today. “Besides, this is the only seat that's not taken.”

“That's not my problem.” Jinho said.

“Rude!” Shinwon said again, dragging out the syllables this time.

“Why can'the sit there?” Yuto asked, butting in.

“Bag.” Jinho responded once again.

“Bags don't need seats.” Yuto crossed his arms.

“Your bag doesn't need a seat,” Jinho pointed out. “This bag is an heirloom. My dead ancestor Hwasa passed this down to my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, grandmother and all those greats passed it down until it got to me!

“I'm sure she was racist so that bag deserves to be on the floor to atone for her crimes.” Yuto argued.

“Half the seat.” Jinho offered.

“Only half?” Mimi was dumbfounded.

“It's a good offer, no?” Jinho stuck out his hand. “Do we have a deal?”

“So, the very first conversation you're gonna have is this one? And you're going to make an offer that isn't valid?” Mimi scoffed. “It's always the quiet ones.”

Unexpectedly, Hongseok took hold of Jinho’s hand. “Deal.” He said.

Jinho quickly retracted his hands from the grip. This was going just as all things do. The hero nobly accepts the challenge in front of him and everyone loves him even more. Maybe Jinho shouldn't have been so hard on everyone in the class, now he was the bad guy. Oh well, bad guys tend to isolate themselves and that's what Jinho has been doing his entire life. Nothing will change except the fact that people may or may not be out for his head. This beats being a side-kick in Jinho’s eyes though.

✮

Two whole weeks have passed by and Jinho has avoided any contact with Hongseok. Just like Jinho had predicted, he was made out to be bad guy. The little incident that happened in Class 2-F spread around the school a little too quickly. Hongseok was made out to be hero with his dashing good looks and courage. Jinho was made out to be the villain who wasn't ugly on outside but inside and seen as very cowardly. Of course, like Jinho had been telling himself the entire month, it was better than be the side character.

It was break time, and Jinho was making his way through the halls. It took all of Jinho’s will to not glance at Hongseok and his newfound group of friends who were hanging out by the stairs. Jinho had these sudden urges to want to connect with Hongseok because his instincta screamed “YOU’RE THE SIDEKICK AND THAT’S YOUR HERO!”. Ignoring the screams inside of his head, Jinho prepared himself to go down the steps. That was the plan anyway. Fate always seems to have it out for Jinho in times like these. Jinho doesn't know how, maybe the earth decided to suddenly switch on it axis. make him clumsy just for that moment, or maybe a Mario Kart match had just taken place and someone had left their banana peel there. Basically, he slipped and was now headed down a freefalling path to destruction and head injuries.

Jinho’s life flashed before his eyes. He had never gotten to tell Shinwon that he was stupid, he hadn't even had his first kiss yet. This was the end for him. A villain meeting an untimely end. Jinho wants to say he lived his life to the fullest but shutting yourself in to avoid someone you didn't know probably didn't fit the definition too well. Closing his eyes, Jinho prepared himself for the Final Destination death waiting below him until he felt strong arms embrace him.

Oh god, no, please no. He knew exactly what was happening. Homoerotica. A staple in the two guys just being dude friends genre. Jinho wasn't falling anymore, the world wasn't flying passed him. He was now static, kept in place by the grasp of the hero. Opening his eyes, Jinho looked at the ceiling. Looking forward would mean he would have to look directly into Hongseok’s eyes and that was not on his to-do list. 

“You okay?” Hongseok asked, his warm breath tickling Jinho’s neck. Okay, this was worse. 

“I'll be fine once you stop groping my ass.” Jinho said, not making eye contact. 

“Oh, oops,” Hongseok said, his laugh dancing around Jinho’s throat. “Sorry about that.”

“No problem, we're just two guys being dudes or whatever in a crowded hallway. Nothing homosexual about this at all,” Jinho said nervously. “Can you, uh, balance me out now?”

“Oh, yea, sure thing buddy,” Hongseok said, pulling Jinho forward so he was standing straight. “Sorry, about the whole ass thing. It's nice though-”

“I’m gonna stop you right there,” Jinho pressed his index finger to Hongseok’s lip. “Let’s just pretend that a handful of people didn’t see and record that, okay?”

“Do you really not like me that much?” Hongseok asked.  
“I'm appealing to the eyes.”

“Which eye?” Jinho asked flatly. Jinho didn't make that response to illicit laughter from the crowd. Laughter happened regardless. An existential crisis hit Jinho like a truck. It was happening. Hongseok and Jinho’s chemistry was good. This is exactly what Jinho was trying to avoid. He was becoming the sidekick. The crazy old lady told him this would happen. 

✮

Two months. Two whole months of this. Jinho really couldn't take this much longer. Hongseok had recently just proclaimed the he and Jinho were the best of friends, an inseparable duo! Jinho had no idea where that had come for or why he would say something like that. Hongseok was trying a little too hard to be his friend. It was starting to freak Jinho out. Did Hongseok know that Jinho was destined to be his sidekick and he was destine to be his protagonist?

Hongseok was always there to aid Jinho for no reason. For example, Jinho had forgotten his wallet and couldn't buy his favorite bread during lunch. Of course, somehow Hongseok had a distress censor when it came to these things. He rushed over to Jinho and asked if he wanted some bread. Jinho would usually say no but Hongseok was rich so he nodded his head in response. What he got was the most expensive meal head ever gotten in his life. A full five course meal with lobster, steak, all the sides and salads you could image, and fine wine.

“Are you shitting me? This is a prank right?” Jinho asked, dumbfounded.

“No, my parents gave the school millions so that they could up their lunch budget. This is what that bought.” Hongseok replied.

“I just wanted bread.” Jinho almost whispered.

On top of not only catering to Jinho’s every need, Hongseok and him get along way too well. They complement each other’s human so much that it almost seemed like they had been friends forever. Jinho did it unconsciously too. Hongseok would say something stupidly heroic and noble and whatnot and Jinho would match it with something snarky or rude that would get laughs out of everyone around them. It was so weird how well they fit together and Jinho despised it.

“I have plenty of talents!” Hongseok told Hwitaek. 

“Yea, doing a handstand from a sitting position is just absolutely amazing. It doesn't even get old even if you've done it thirty two times since you came to this school,” Jinho rolled his eyes. “You truly are the epitome of talent. Please forgive me for not recognizing it.”

This response was far from funny in Jinho’s eyes. Apparently the whole classroom found it funny and burst into laughter. Pats on the back were exchanged and people complimenting his humor. It was really weird. Hongseok was changing his environment in unexpected ways. Was being a sidekick really that bad? The old lady in that fortune telling tent sure did make it seem that way. Maybe he had interpreted her words wrong since he was only six at the time.

“Call me on my sidekick. Never answer when it’s private  
Man I hate a shy chicks. Don’t you hate a shy chick.” Is what she had told Jinho when telling him his future. Now that Jinho thinks about it, those were Lil Wayne lyrics. They seemed pretty ominous at the time though. Jinho didn't know what half those words meant at the time anyway! 

Well, maybe that was just what the amusement park speakers were playing at the time just by coincidence. Jinho vaguely remembers “Destined to become a sidekick.” being said. And that's about it. He was sure there were some rhyming words thrown into the mix to make it more ominous and threatening or something but, again, he was only six so Jinho couldn't recall anything about that day too well besides that one sentence. 

Jinho now found himself being more and more like Robin to Batman; if you took any other superhero and their sidekick it would've applied too. Jinho always seemed to find himself tangled up in Hongseok’s business. It was annoying. Jinho doesn't know why he had to run into the guy by accident so often. His mom said it was just fate weaving its tapestry or whatever. It seemed like fate was trying to piss him off more than anything. Despite all of that, Jinho couldn't bring himself to say that he didn't enjoy Hongseok’s company. He was a pretty decently okay guy almost most of the time. Hongseok was also easy on the eyes so that was a bonus too.

To pick out one of the many events from the two months that had zoomed by, somehow Hongseok convinced Jinho that he should walk him home. Jinho had lost all arguments with Hongseok in the last two months so he decided to just give Hongseok this one. The Crypt Keeper was expecting the walk to be silent and awkward but Hongseok was a big talker. Hongseok seemed to just say anything and make a conversation off of that. It was kind of endearing. On their chatter-filled way home, a meow came from above them. They knew it was obviously a kitten that was stuck in the tree before the pair even looked up.

With his heroic instincts kicking in, Hongseok whirled into action. Jinho didn't think it was humanly possible to climb a tree with that wide of a trunk so fast. Hongseok proved him wrong once again. Grasping the branch of the tree, Hongseok made his way towards the kitten in peril. Automatically, the kitten made its way to Hongseok. It began to ball its head under Hongseok’s chin to show his its affection or gratitude or whatever a cat showed from being saved from possibly to death. Was Jinho surprised that the kitten was in love in with Hongseok already? The answer no. Jinho doesn't blame it either.

“Jinho!” Hongseok called from above. “Do you have good grip?”

“Nope!” Jinho yelled back.

“Just pretend you do for a moment, okay?” He said as he sat on the branch with the kitten in his hands.

“If it dies this is on you. Just know that!” Jinho replied.

“Hold out your hands!” Hongseok pretended he didn't hear that.

Jinho rolled his eyes and dropped his bag. Cupping his hands, he held them up to the sky. “What if it's too big?” Jinho asked.

“I can close my hands over its whole body, it's not that big!” Hongseok yelled, preparing to drop it. 

“Your hands are way bigger than mine! I hope you're aware of that!” Jinho called.

Without another word, Hongseok dropped the kitten. Fortunately, nothing died. The kitten detested Jinho though. It hissed at him in his hands and arched its back like it was ready to put up a fight. Sighing, Jinho placed the kitten on the ground. Hongseok, being the extraordinarily person he was, jumped from the tree breach he was just on down to Jinho. He crouched into his landing to pick up the kitten and it gladly made its way into his hand. The crowd behind them broke into applause at the sight of Hongseok caring for the animal. It was happening again. He was being shoved aside even though he helped in the hero’s mission. Jinho didn't even know where the crowd came from anyway!

“Don't only thank me!” Hongseok told the crowd changing his name. “Thanks my sidekick here too!” Hongseok said as he grabbed Jinho’s shoulder. It was official, Jinho couldn't stop it now. The balling was rolling at full force. He was officially Hongseok’s sidekick. Oh well, it could be worse. He could be in the same room with Hyunggu.

✮

Jinho was going insane. It's been almost a whole year since Jinho had become Hongseok’s sidekick. That part was fine. Jinho had assimilated pretty well. He was making lots of friends and talking a lot more than he used to. Jinho could handle all of that. What he couldn't handle was all the random sexual tension the two had. Jinho put all the blame on Hongseok. He acted on it a lot most of the time and for no reason too. It was embarrassing but at the same time it was also endearing and Jinho would be lying if he said he didn't like it. Homoerotic tendencies and innuendos were all apart of being a heroic duo anyway.

To give an example, one day Jinho was eating his lunch in the classroom for a change. Hongseok almost broke the door in a frenzy trying to find Jinho. When he finally found him sitting in his usual seat, he sighed in relief. Jinho didn't know why Hongseok constantly needed him at his side but it was nice to know someone would break down a classroom door looking for you. The protagonist pulled out the chair from his desk and took a seat next to his comedic side character. 

“You almost broke that door.” Jinho commented, eating some rice.

“I thought you died or something.” Hongseok laughed.

“I'm fine,” Jinho replied while swallowed. “You're being dramatic.”

“Oh, you have something right there.” Hongseok pointed out.

Jinho was going to wipe off the grain of rice himself, it seemed Hongseok had different ideas. Hongseok leaned forward to the point where their noses were practically touching. He put his index finger on the corner Jinho’s mouth to pick up the grain of rice and flicked it away, all without keeping his eyes off Jinho’s lips. Once the deed was done, Hongseok didn't pull away. He kept staring at Jinho’s lip. The side character didn't know what to say, homoerotica usually wasn't this blatant. Jinho didn't think Hongseok would do it, but he did. Titling his head, Hongseok moved closer. Their lips were mere centimeters apart and Jinho would not mind if Hongseok decided to close the gap. 

“Are you two about to kiss?” Wooseok yelled from across the room.

Jinho quickly retracted his head which caused him to bang it against the wall. “No!” Jinho responded in pain.

“You two were totally going to make out.” Wooseok said.

“We weren't!” Jinho protested. “He was getting rice off my mouth and it just so happened to look like he was going to kiss me!”

“This whole classroom is with that gay shit,” Wooseok gave a thumbs up. “No one will judge you two.” Jinho responded with a groan.

It was the end of the school day, Jinho was in charge of cleaning up the classroom. The setting sun casted an orange light through the two and the beams of light streamed through the panes of glass. The beams danced on the freshly mopped floor below Jinho and the whole room was drowned in a warm orange glow. Enjoying the scene, Jinho quietly mopped the floor while singing his favorite song. He thought this would be a relaxing end to a pretty good day until Hongseok wanted to break down the door again.

“Hey! You're getting the foot dirty! And I said i’d meet you outside!” Jinho groaned as Hongseok made his way towards him without a response. Jinho was surprised. The guy usually responded to whatever Jinho said but he hadn't done it this time. The reason as to why Hongseok was so silent was made clear when he grabbed Jinho by the tie and smashed his lips against his. Okay. Was Jinho’s only thought. It was nice. A bit sloppy. Hongseok was a little too eager to slip his tongue inside Jinho’s mouth but it was cool and all. Jinho didn't really know how to kiss so he was just following Hongseok’s lead. He thinks he was doing a pretty good job. 

Once Hongseok broke the kiss, all Jinho could say was. “Huh?”

“Was kissing you not enough? Can we do another?” Hongseok asked, leaning in again with eagerness.

“Woah, woah, woah, woah,” Jinho grabbed Hongseok by his cheeks. “Slow down. I don't even know what's happening.”

“I like you.” Hongseok said.

“Okay, that was easy,” Jinho said. “Uh, I don't know what you want me to say.”

“Say yes because I'm asking you to be my boyfriend.” Hongseok was surprised at himself for saying something so smooth.

“Okay then, yes,” Jinho nodded. “So, you wanted another kiss?” Well, it seems that the wheel of destiny had more in store for Jinho than he expected. Not only was he a comedic side character, he was also a love interest. Maybe fate wasn’t that bad after all.

✮

**Author's Note:**

> LAME ENDING!!!!! but whatever i hoped u liked it anyway take a kiss on ur way out


End file.
